


Thawed World

by Hannahfltx



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after blowing up the train, a split second event flings Curtis into a different world devoid of snow and the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I of course own nothing, take note this was written on my phone and there could be, or rather, will be errors. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy my story.

Curtis knew, the second he saw the secret of the train, that children were being used in the engine, that he could never let the train keep going. He stood waiting for the inevitable blast that would kill everyone when his vision went blue.

 

As Tony flew over New York a huge blue portal drew his attention, honestly Tony was confused by the fact that the portals presance didn't even surprise him anymore. The figure in the bottom of the crevice did suprise him. The figure was covered in dirt and blood and his arm looks broken. He lifted the unmoving figure carefully and flew towards his tower, hopefully he would find answers once the figure was clean and awake.

 

The beeping was the first thing Curtis noticed as he woke, he was confused, he should be dead. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw in the white room was a brown haired man looking at a chart, or was looking at the chart once he saw Curtis awake he moved to the side of his bed. Curtis, tired from the battle on the train just sat back as the man checked him over, but not without confusion as to why they would heal Him.

"Why waste your time and supplies on me, I know you're just going to send me back to the end car." Curtis said to the man.

Bruce was startled by what the man said and more than a bit confused, "The end car?" he asked.

Now Curtis was the one confused, how could he not know, maybe no one told the man he was from the back, but Curtis couldn't be sure.

"The train, what happened after the explosion?" Curtis asked instead.

With a furrowed brow Bruce replied "What train?" 

Going pale Curtis stood and rushed towards the wall, the wall was intact a window, and stood looking out over a city, not a spot of snow in sight. With that Curtis fainted.

"Sir, you are needed in the medical room, it would appear the man you brought is awake." Jarvis told Tony, who was deep into the newest version of the suit.

Tony made his way to the medical level of his tower, it originally was a room but had grown to take over the whole floor with each mission the team got hurt on, and his arrival was hurried when he heard a thump, having just reached the floor he ran to the room. Bruce stood over the man, once more unconscious next to the window, Bruce, he noted, was attempting to lift the man.

"Tony! He woke up, rushed to the window and fainted." Bruce rambled out, the mans actions starting him worse then normal due to multiple sleepless nights leaving Bruce quite panicked. 

Tony walked over to help the rugged looking man to the bed, lightly pushing Bruce into a chair, and sitting next to the bed himself.

"Know when the team gets back?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Should be back tomorrow" Bruce replied with a tired sigh.

Tony looked down at the man in the bed and not for the first time thought he looked familiar but who he was is more important then who he looks like. Him and Bruce sat waiting for the man to awake or the rest of the team to arrive, whatever comes first.

Tony woke when Jarvis alerted him that the man was showing signs that he would wake soon. Tony kicked Bruce's foot to wake him, starting as he woke Tony pointed at the man and Bruce nodded. 

Curtis woke once more, but when he looked up the white of his dream was still there. It was real. Suddenly sitting up starting the two men who sat looking at him Curtis asked,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Bruce looked at Tony and Tony looked utterly confused and Bruce asked,

"You don't know us?"

The man shook his head. Tony sat forward and asked,

"What is your name and what was the last thing you remember?"

"My name is Curtis, and the last thing I remember is a blue light after the explosion."

Tony leaned forward and asked "What explosion?"

"The one that destroyed the train, or should have destroyed it" Curtis said shaking his head.

"What train" Tony asked.

Curtis looked confused then asked "Who are you, how do you not know what the train is, and how is there no snow outside!" He was yelling by the end.

Bruce pulled back and said softly,

"My name is Bruce Banner, this is Tony Stark. Your in New York and it's the middle of the summer. Why would there be snow?"

Curtis fell back and his mind became lost, curling up he tried to calm himself when a voice came out of the air and said

"Sir the remainder of the team have returned and are waiting for both of you in the main confrance room for a debriefing."

Noticing the startled look Tony said,

"That was Jarvis, he's an AI that runs the tower, tell him if you need anything." Bruce and Tony left the room, once they exited Tony told Jarvis to lock the door and alert him if he did anything. 

When Steve arrived at the tower the first thing he wanted was a shower, the last thing he wanted was to do was debriefing. As he and the other dragged themselves to the usual meeting room they noticed that Stark and Dr. Banner were already sitting, Steve was not shocked by Dr. Banner being there but rather Stark being on time.

"So your on time for once." Clint said as he sat on the back of the chair he had dubbed his.

"Well for once we have something bigger then your petty little battle." Stark told Steve.

"What blow something else up?" Steve asked with a smile showing that he was more joking than not.

"No, we found a guy from what we think to be another reality." Tony said smiling at the confused looks from the others, Bruce holding a hand to his head with a tired smile one gets when they spend to much time with Tony.

The meeting started with Fury coming on the screen and his presence halted all talking. As Steve reported what had turned out to be a regular event Tony bounced in his chair impatient to talk about the man Chris.

"So you all saw the giant blue portal that opened up for a moment over New York earlier?" Tony blurted out one Fury paused in his talking, "well when I went to look at it and lo and behold there was a man in the bottom of the crater caused by the portal, he was at the time unconcious but he's in the room above us." Tony said to the room, Bruce smiling at him and shaking his head.

"What have you learned from him?" Asked Steve.

"We waited for you lot to get back to question him, well not entirely his name is Curtis and he said he blew up a train, then he passed out, but he's awake now if you want to question him more." Tony told the room.

Steve nodded and stood, the others following, and they made their way, by Jarvis guiding them, to the room.

When they entered the room the first thing they noticed was the heavily clothed man standing next to the window, Steve stepped forward to speak, Natasha and Clint moving to the side to defend if need be, Tony pushed himself into the room dragging Bruce to sit in a chair, and Thor stood in the door. 

"Excuse me", Steve said to get the mans attention, "we have a few questions to ask, if you're feeling up to it."

The man turned and looked at the people in the room and slowly nodded, and sat in a chair next to Tony. Steve sat across from him, the others standing relaxed but remained ready.

"What do you want to know." Curtis said in a quiet tone.

"What can you tell us about where you are from?" Steve asked.

"If you want to know everything it could take some time, but I guess the first thing you must know is that I come from, well what I can only assume if this isn't a fever dream, another world, earth yes, but not like this. My earth... my earth is covered in snow, a man made ice age. All that was left was a train." Curtis told Steve about Wilford and his train, about the life in the back cars, leaving out his own gruesome story, and of how the train was using children to continue working. He told them of how he blew up the train. The greatly abridged tale ended with his account of the blue portal. 

"Well", Steve started, "the only thing that we can do for the time being is offer you a place to stay, if Tony agrees, but you will need to be watched until we verify your story."

"It's fine with me", Tony said, "if you need anything ask Jarvis, and I think you understand that we can't let you wander around."

Curtis nodded and rose, going back to the window. The others left at varying speeds, leaving the man alone. 

"Think he was telling the truth?" Clint asked Tony and Steve.

"Why would he lie, or rather, why concoct a story so unbelievable as he did to lie, I think his words hold some amount of truth, just not all of it." Steve told him.

Bruce parted as he walked back to his lab, Natasha, Clint, and Thor going to the gym, and Steve dragging Tony walked back to the penthouse to relax and eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this is going, I may continue but I need an idea from someone to spur my thoughts, so if you have any ideas tell me in the comments.

Overwhelmed by the silence Curtis moved to the bathroom, still in shock of his surroundings, and for the first time in so many years showed in hot water and shaved, taking his time and enjoying the peace. As he steped out he walked, with a towl around his waist to a small side room that had opened and found himself in a closet. As he dressed he hoped that this was real, he could not live if this turned out to be some elaborate hoax or dream. He looked at the ceiling and asked,

"Is there anywhere I could eat at?"

"If you exit the room and follow the lights on the sides of the walkway they will take you to the kitchen." The disembodied voice told him.

He thaked the voice and followed the lights, arriving at a box that closed when he entered and moved up, stepping out to follow more lights to a kitchen and he pulled together some food to eat, awed by the verity and presance of fruit. He sat at the bar and slowly ate the food, until the sound of the door opening broke his concentration. There in the doorway stood one of the unnamed persons who had been in his room when he was interrogated. Curtis looked at him as he moved to get food for himself. 

"I never learned your name." Curtis said quietly, causing the man to throw the contents of his hands into the air and spin around to face Curtis, who remained unmoved and silent at the bar.

"How long have you been sitting there, and, what, oh my name, it's Clint, Curtis right?" 

Curtis nodded and then Clint cought his first good look at the newly shaven man and did a back take. He grinned. Grabbing the mans arm he draged Curtis with him into the elevator into the penthouse where the rest of the team sat.

"Look at his face!" Clint shouted as he dragged the man into the room drawing attention to the two of them, when the team noticed what Clint had in the kitchen they were stunned. Curtis was nearly identical to Steve.

Natasha moved to interrupt Clint as he was attempting to make his way to Tony, and Bruce cought Curtis attention and gestured to the chair next to him, Curtis sat down on the edge of the chair. For the first time in many years Curtis relaxed. 

 

After many conversations and a mass of food that could feed an army, consumed by Steve, Bruce, and Thor, Curtis stood return to the room that he awoke in, when Bruce stood and said,

"The room you were in was our makeshift clinic, the main guest rooms are on this floor, I can show you yours."

A nod of agreement and the two left the loud room to make their way down the hallway.

"If you want", Bruce said after a time, "tomorrow I can take you outside the tower, ya know to see what's changed from your version of earth?"

"I would like that." Curtis told him and Bruce showed him a door, then left him alone once more in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month. Not much had happened save the confusion caused by Tony, who had somehow convinced the press that Curtis was a clone of Captin Rogers, but for a tower filled with superheroes there was little that happened during the month. At least little happened until Fury walked in with a file, followed by the until recent believed deceased Agent Coulson. The Avengers stormed to the conference room leaving Curtis confused and alone with the ever present Jarvis.

In the meeting the group was shown the newest issue in New York, a guy in spandex that had been titled Spider-Man. The amusement from the team was evident in their rare silence.

"So you're telling us that some dude in spandex has outwitted Shield?" Tony asked.

"Yes, the person claiming to be Spider-Man has so far bested the observation team assigned to him, and with the recent decline of Shield due to Hydra, it was probably for the best." Fury said as the door opened, Natasha and Clint walked in silently, followed by Phil.

"How is he not dead?" Asked Tony as his teammates sat down next to him.

"It's complicated." Agent said to the people watching, "you don't seem surprised" he said to Stark.

"You would think that there were no such things as cameras by the way you and your new boy band act." He said bluntly, Bruce nodded.

"How's our guest?" Asked Fury, attempting to stop a fight from starting.

"Curtis? He's fine, still in awe of going outside but otherwise fine. Why?" Steve spoke for the first time.

"While you search for the masked man, I want you to train Curtis, he has shown skill at hand to hand combat." Fury said. And then walked out.

"This should be interesting" Clint said as he turned to climb into the air vent.

The others nodded and rose to leave, they preferred to use the door.

 

Curtis sat next to the window watching the people walk far below on the streets, this was a moment that he thought he might be dreaming, how different this world could be from the frozen land of the train. He looked to the side as he saw the elevator open. He looked back to the window. 

"Snow man!" He heard Clint yell behind him, Curtis turned.

"Starting tomorrow you'll be training with me and Nat." Clint said with a smile, "seeing as we're the only people trained enough to teach you, a regular human."

How did this become his life, where being human was an option. Curtis shook his head and stood. "Tomorrow?" He asked Clint.

Clint smiled and replied with a yep, and then dragged the other man by the arm to the elevator, "everyone's in the kitchen, come on."

They arrived at the kitchen to find it void of the usual mechanical odds and ends rather it was filled with pictures of a man, or what looked like a man, swinging through the city.

Curtis just sat down and broke the silence. They filled him in. Well tomorrow should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I will start writing more, I just lost interest in this for a while and didn't think anyone read this story, but I will be posting more chapters in the next week or so, but here is a bit of what I have in mind about where the story is going. Also thanks for the comments they made me realize that people had actually read this thing.

Training with Natasha and Clint lead to them finding out that Curtis was not to underestimated. He was in fact quite strong, having had little to do on the train then train for the revolt he planned to lead one day. Curtis took turns with the two every day, both already planning to approve his admission to the newly revitalized SHIELD. It was a few months when he started to notice a new level of unease from the people living in the tower. Thor was off world, what ever that meant at the time, Tony seemed to have become obsessed with the vigilante Spider man, Clint worried about his apartment building being attacked by the mob, Nat worried about the vigilante running around Hells Kitchen, and Steve being gone more often then not. Bruce was the only one who seemed to remain calm, more out of necessity than anything else.

Curtis walked into the room, when he ran into Tony and Bruce, the two had seemed to be up to something the past few weeks, and that was when Jarvis called down to them that the Avengers were needed, news of a Hydra base, could contain Loki’s scepter. Curtis went to his floor knowing he was not quite welcome at the Avengers meetings, he sat down next to his window, even now the view of a world not covered in ice was enough to draw his attention for hours, just the wonder of this world.

The meeting quickly turned into a mission, Jarvis relayed to Curtis, forcing him out of his trance. The tower was never short of something to spend time on.

 

The team, including Thor, returned finally victorious at locating the scepter when Bruce and Tony took off with it to the labs, Clint grabbed Curtis before he could follow and dragged him to get to the food Jarvis had ordered, the food, Curtis thought, he could find God in the plenty of food he is given here, and the quality, never again would he eat bugs, or other things he tries not to think of. It was only a day later that they had a party to celebrate and send away Thor, things happened quickly after that a sentient robot that Tony and Bruce had made, mutants, a whole city being lifted into the sky, and then Clint bringing both mutants back with him. And then… the Vision.

Curtis does not recall a time that he has felt so… inadequate, Vision is so pure in thought and meaning no mortal could compare to how pure his intentions are, Curtis rarely allows himself to be in the same room, but after Ultron much returned to the same, Thor left for Asgard, Steve off to find Bucky, Tony and Nat back to looking for vigilantes, only Clint had changed routine, training to two new mutants that he had all but adopted. After that it was a month of awkwardly avoiding Vision, joining Bruce in meditation, and training with Clint, Nat, Wanda, and Peter the two new kids Clint has totally adopted by now.

But then Steve comes back to the tower with a raggedy Bucky, and of course the first thing that happens is Tony leaping onto his arm, and starting to plan to remake it. It takes over a week before Curtis is actually in the same room as the man.

Curtis walks into the top floor of the tower, the main sitting room; it is empty save a long haired man, that must be Bucky, Curtis thinks.

“Hello?” Curtis says more question then not.

Bucky turns around and gives Curtis a bewildered, “Steve?”

“No, my name is Curtis, hasn’t anyone told you about me yet?” Curtis responds.

“No…” Bucky says uncertain of the man in the room with him, he looks just like Steve, yet wrong, like he has seen the darkness in the world.

Curtis sits on the far end of the sofa and looks at the man, he looks as though he had been on the train, or something in this world that could shape ones life as the never ending hell hole that was the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I plan to use different story points that take lace in the comics where I dislike the movies doing, such as Peter and Wanda or Clint. but don't worry you don't need to read the comics to understand things.


End file.
